


The Interrogation

by an_upset_librarian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Movies - Fandom
Genre: BUT I LOVE THEM, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, im trash, so tada, that nailed the last nail in my reylo coffin tbh, the infamous interrogation scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_upset_librarian/pseuds/an_upset_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren first heard about the girl that was taking the wanted droid across the galaxy, he wondered why he felt a connection to her. And then he met her.</p><p>"Kylo Ren had always been tempted by the Light. His family, mainly his father, represented the pull towards the light side. Until he met Rey. Like her name, she was a ray of light-pure and gentle. When the soldier told him about the girl that stole a ship and the BB droid, he had felt a strange connection to this girl. Then, he had felt her presence while looking for the droid at that ruin of a castle on Takodana. She felt like a piercing ray of light, pulling him toward her"</p><p>I tried to keep it as accurate as possible, but changed some dialog for my writing needs. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> So join me in Reylo hell where I am, and we shall sin together.   
> First of many drabbles/ficlets for these two  
> Rated juuust in case cause ya know, torture.

Kylo Ren had always been tempted by the Light. His family, mainly his father, represented the pull towards the light side. Until he met Rey. Like her name, she was a ray of light-pure and gentle. When the soldier told him about the girl that stole a ship and the BB droid, he had felt a strange connection to this girl. Then, he had felt her presence while looking for the droid at that ruin of a castle on Takodana. She felt like a piercing ray of light, pulling him toward her. She had fought valiantly against him, although armed with only a mere blaster. He’d followed her with his lightsaber, curiously observing how she moved and evaded his strikes. Her face was scrunched up in anger and fear, and he wondered what she looked like when she smiled. 

He’d looked into the shallows of her mind, and he felt her fear as his lightsaber neared her skin. When he realized she’d seen the map, his heart cried out in joy. He had an excuse to bring this light back with him. Her very presence bathed him in the power of the Light, and he never wanted to leave it. He knocked her out and held her in his arms all the way back to his ship, refusing to let a Stormtrooper carry her. He could feel every breath she took, and gazed down at her relaxed face in wonder. How could such a small girl carry so much light, and yet still be angry and fierce? Snoke had trained him to snuff out any light within him, and that included any feelings except anger and despair. But here was this girl, that twisted every belief he had been taught.

He’d waited every minute she was unconscious with her, guarding her from Hux’s men and their wicked intentions as well as from the very darkness the First Order was made of. It felt wrong to have such a light on the First Order’s base. When he saw her eyes fluttering open, his heartbeat quickened. What would she think? She must hate him. Of course she would hate him, he kidnapped her. Her gaze dashed around the cell, and although they held fear, Kylo could see a calculating intelligence behind that fear. Of course. He already knew she would be thinking of escape or about where she was and how she got there. 

“Where am I?” She whispered. Hell, even her voice held the temptation of the light. He was royally fucked. 

“You are my guest.” He replied. He could see her scoff. Guest, as if she had wanted to be on the Starkiller with him. She struggled against the restraints, and he felt a twinge of guilt at her pain, but he had no right to feel guilty. He was the one that had locked her up, after all. 

“You do not need to be afraid.” He said suddenly. Her brows rose in confusion, and even Kylo was surprised at his words. She was here to have information tortured out of her, of course she should be afraid. For some reason Kylo wanted to comfort her, and the Force had told him what to say. 

“Why wouldn’t I be afraid of a creature in a mask?” She spat out angrily. He felt her fury and smiled under his mask. That’s right. He was a creature, a monster. He wasn’t human, and he shouldn’t be treating her as if he was still a descendent of the Skywalkers. He was a Knight of Ren, disciple to Supreme Leader Snoke. He had no humanity anymore, or so he told himself. His mask was what he had become, and it hid his open face. Even as a child, Kylo had shown every emotion he felt on his face. When he turned to the Dark Side, he decided he would hide his face that betrayed every emotion he felt and his heritage. He never took it off in front of anyone if he had too, except Snoke, and yet here he was taking off the mask for this girl. He didn’t want her to see him as a monster. He reached up and pulled the mask of his face, rising from his crouch to his full height. Rey’s eyes widened, and he thought he saw a flash of pity and some unknown expression before her face hardened back into that angry façade. He walked up to her, and leaned against the metal contraption she was trapped in. He told himself that he was invading her space to intimidate, and not so he could be near her and her light.  
He raised his hand and reached into her mind. He swept into her deepest thoughts, past the fear and anger at his intrusion, and felt her loneliness that was just like his own. Memories of scratching lines in the wall of her makeshift home after every grueling day and sitting alone in the dark ruins of a past battle filled his head.

“You are so lonely,” He muttered. “Do not worry, I feel it too.” 

She growled at him, and he felt a push of resistance against his presence in her mind, but that was impossible. She couldn’t resist him, no one could. He felt her joy at meeting Finn and Han Solo and Chewbaca. He grimaced at the memories of his father. 

“You look up to Han Solo like a father. I hate to say he’d disappoint you.” He growled. He felt her confusion at her words, and knew he shouldn’t have mentioned his fath-Han Solo. Ben Solo and his family were dead to Kylo Ren. 

“You know I can take whatever I want.” He said, pulling away from her warmth. He was being too gentle with her. His teachings came back to him, and he quickly distanced himself from her light. That light was filling his very being with hope that he could be redeemed, but Kylo forced that temptation away. He was a monster. He was a monster. Rey looked at him curiously, her anger portrayed through her hostile body language. She was pushing against the restraints and leaning in his direction. 

“Where is the map? I know you’ve seen it.” He asked, his hand still extended toward her still. He had withdrawn from her mind, but he still controlled her body with the Force. She spat at him, and he sighed, his jaw clenching. He didn’t want to hurt her. 

Reluctantly, Kylo wormed his way back into her thoughts, looking for her memory of the map. However, something strange happened. He could feel her emotions and sensed the shallow portion of her immediate thoughts, but he was being blocked. His brows knitted together in concentration and he pushed harder. He gained some ground, and Rey’s body was shaking. Her body slumped against the contraption, then all of her muscles clenched and she gritted her teeth and pushed physically and mentally against him. Her body strained against the restraints, and Kylo was being pushed out of her mind. He grunted in effort as he tried to pierce her mind. How was she resisting him? The mightiest Knight of Ren? Her eyes were hard, and to Kylo it seemed as if a burst of light shot out of her and pierced his thoughts. He felt her presence in his mind and he cursed. He’d been so focused on offense and his confusion over her power that he had lowered his defenses. Rey being powerful with the Force made sense. All of the past events and his strange connection and pull toward her now made perfect sense. She had the Force. Part of Kylo was overjoyed- he wasn’t alone anymore. He could help train her and teach her. That small portion, however, was pushed back. Kylo was struggling to keep the girl out of his head. 

Rey could feel his anger and confusion, and she could have sworn she felt a small burst of happiness, but it was soon overshadowed by the anger. She   
heard his befuddled thoughts, and one phrase kept repeating in her mind. 

She has the Force. 

Force? She remembered Maz saying something about the Force, and that it flowed through every living thing. Was that how she could feel Kylo? She couldn’t help but notice how he was right about their shared loneliness. It was an overpowering emotion that coursed through her in waves as she looked into his mind. So much pain. So much…fear.

Kylo Ren grunted as he fought with Rey. He could feel her power, and despite her lack of training she was overpowering him. She is strong, he thought. As she could feel him, he felt some of her emotions through their link. Both of them were angry and confused, and Rey didn’t seem to know what she was doing or how she was doing it. Amazing, he thought. Such raw power, imagine what she could do if he taught her. He lost focus for a brief moment as the thought of being her teacher and the two of them fighting side by side filled his thoughts, and that was enough for her to fully invade his mind. He cried out as he felt her light rushing through him, and tried to keep some of himself away from her. 

“You’re afraid…” She grunted. Kylo could tell his face betrayed his feelings. Shock and, yes, fear were evident on his face. He froze, as he felt her rifling through his memories. 

“You’re afraid…that…you’ll never be as strong as…Darth Vader!” She shouted. Kylo quickly cut their connection, and he could feel her exhaustion as she pulled away from his mind. She collapsed against the restraints and both of them were breathing heavily. Kylo cursed under his breath, and stormed out of the cell, barely remembering to grab his helmet. He collapsed against the wall outside her cell, panting. His hands were shaking as he brought them up to cup his face. She had seen his deepest fear, and he had felt her shock and even understanding. How could she, a scavenger, understand him? Instead of Kylo interrogating Rey, she had started to interrogate him. A laugh bubbled out of him, and he rubbed his face. He had been too open. Her light had filled him, and now the temptation to take her and escape back to his parents and beg for forgiveness was stronger than ever. He couldn’t. He had to be strong, stronger than the light and his heritage. The Dark Side gave him strength, and he would use that strength to balance the galaxy and bring Rey over to the darkness. He almost felt bad for wanting to corrupt such a pure source of Light, but he couldn’t help but wonder how powerful she could be with the Dark Side. 

He had to consult the Supreme Leader. Kylo knew he had to convince Snoke to let him train the girl instead of killing her. He had the chance to not be alone anymore, and so did she. If he could get her to see that, he was sure she would join him. She just had to understand, she had to see what made him go to the darkness. She would understand. She too had that same anger and loneliness that he did, and it would bring her to him. He would finally share the same experiences with someone else. He could picture her now, clad in the dark Sith robes at his side. He wouldn’t be so alone anymore, and with her by his side he could have some Light with him to sate his thirst for the Light side. Even though he would try to make her Dark, he knew she would always have the Light inside of her. 

She would help him balance out, and he could have someone with him. He felt her same desire for him as he had for her. A mutual wanting of a partnership, a friendship even. They didn’t have to be alone anymore, waiting for someone to pick them up off of a desert planet or a Starkiller. 

He just had to convince Snoke, and then Rey. He knew he could get Rey over to his side, it was just Snoke he had to persuade. If the Supreme Leader ordered Kylo to kill her, he knew he would rebel and help her escape. If he couldn’t be by her side in the Darkness with Snoke, then he would be by her side elsewhere. Not the Light, it was too pure for a monster like him, but Kylo would protect her. From the moment he met her, he knew he would protect her. 

He had felt that Rey felt the same as he did when he looked into her mind. They both could feel their connection to each other. 

All Kylo had to do was persuade Snoke to spare her life, and get Rey to see his side. She would understand. She had too. 

 

Rey was breathing heavily, and her body was slumped in the strange restraints. Her invasion of Kylo’s mind as well as his invasion of hers had exhausted her. She could feel his presence still, and knew he was still standing outside her cell, likely feeling the same way. She was still in awe at what she had seen in his mind, and their shared connection. He possessed a strange pull over her, and she didn’t know how she felt about it. From the moment she felt him in the forest, she knew they were kindred spirits, despite their different paths and history. She felt his desire to turn to the Light, and although she wasn’t sure what the Light Side or Dark Side were, she knew that the Dark was evil in comparison to the Light, and that Kylo Ren was being torn apart by the opposing forces. 

She could help him return to light, she had felt it. But she also knew he could bring her to the Dark Side, and she had to escape before he could. She would have to save him some other time. 

She would save him from himself.

He would save her from Snoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments feed my soul. I hope you like this, and let me know if I portrayed the characters right!!


End file.
